Confesiones a la luz de la luna
by Saigleri
Summary: Una noche de luna llena e insomnio, Sanji recuerda su infancia, y en Nami encuentra ayuda... GRACIAS A MI QUERIDA HALANE POR LAS IDEAS, SIN TI NO SERIA POSIBLEEE!


CAPITULO I

Algo se revolvía aquella noche en uno de los camarotes del Going Merry. Una vez más, alguien no lograba conciliar el sueño. Sanji bajó de su hamaca y se dirigió a fuera. El frío aire nocturno inundó sus pulmones… esa sensación era tranquilizante para él. El ruido de una cerilla encendiéndose cortó el silencio y el muchacho de rubios cabellos se llevó un cigarrillo a la boca. Como tantas otras veces.

Apoyado elegantemente en la barandilla del barco, alzó su mirada al cielo despejado con expresión impenetrable, en el cual brillaba una limpia luna llena. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, de los ojos del joven cocinero brotaron lágrimas.

Otra calada al cigarro; aquello se había con vertido en una necesidad, al fin y al cabo.

El humo ascendía lentamente al cielo, formando espirales de caprichosas formas indescriptibles.

Unos instantes de calma invadieron el cuerpo del muchacho. Ya parecía haber olvidado las agobiantes sensaciones y los abrumadores recuerdos que instantes antes parecían haberse adueñado de su ser, que le provocaban una angustia tan grande que presionada su pecho y no le dejaba respirar.  
Parecía haberlos olvidado… hasta que volvieron a él, ahora mucho más intensamente. Incapaz de mantenerse en pie, su cuerpo perdió el equilibrio, dejándose escurrir lentamente hasta quedar recostado contra la barandilla de la nave, en una desvalida posición de desprotección.

No podía seguir ocultándolo por mucho tiempo. Necesitaba hablarlo con alguien. Necesitaba apoyo, cariño… un abrazo que le hiciese sentir protegido.

Sanji no conseguía enterrar el recuerdo, no conseguía apartar de su mente a Ylian y la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo tantos años atrás…  
Eran tan felices juntos… almas gemelas, dos espíritus afines.  
Las palabras sobraban entre ellos, una simple miraba bastaba para saber lo que el otro estaba pensando. No existían los celos ni la envidia, el pequeño Sanji estaba completamente lleno de admiración por su hermano mayor. Sólo tenía ojos para Ylian. Ylian lo sabía todo, Ylian, el que mejor luchaba, Ylian… el que le daba la protección y el cariño que tanto necesitaba. Su familia estaba rota, por culpa de las continuas peleas y discusiones de sus padres, e Ylian hacía el papel de padre, madre, hermano y amigo en la vida de su hermanito.  
Era, sin duda, la persona más querida de su pequeño mundo.

Su juego favorito, el escondite. Eran capaces de pasarse horas y horas jugando sin que nada importase… hasta aquel fatal día.  
Lucía un sol espléndido, que parecía brillar burlescamente, y Sanji e Ylian jugaban al escondite, como siempre. Una carrera desesperada, un tropiezo y… lo único que Sanji podía recordar era la hierba teñida de sangre, y su hermano tendido sobre ella, con un gran golpe en la cabeza del que seguía saliendo sangre sin parar. Sus padres, demasiado ocupados discutiendo como para poder salir a ocuparse de sus hijos.

Él recordaba las lecciones de primeros auxilios del colegio pero, paralizado por el miedo, era incapaz de moverse, y lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar y llorar, abrazado al cuerpo de su querido hermano al que lentamente se le iba escapando la vida.

Así lo encontró su madre, seis horas mas tarde, sin que se pudiese hacer nada ya por salvar la vida de Ylian.

Este suceso fue el desencadenante de todo lo que pasó después.  
Su padre los abandonó para irse lejos, y su madre, deseosa de comenzar una nueva vida, sólo veía en Sanji una dificultad más para ello, abandonó al pequeño a su suerte.  
No sólo había perdido a la persona más querida y admirada para él, sino que ya no tenía a nadie más en el mundo.  
Por todo esto, el pequeño Sanji se hizo a sí mismo una promesa:  
-A partir de ahora voy a crecer, voy a dejar de ser un crío. A partir de ahora no voy a mostrar a nadie mis sentimientos… mis debilidades. Si no… si no hubiese sido por mis tonterías… habría podido ayudar a Ylian y él aún seguiría vivo, ayudándome.

El cocinero se sorprendió a si mismo repitiendo su promesa en voz alta. El cigarro que aún tenía entre los labios se había consumido solo, y sus mejillas, húmedas, brillaban a la luz de la luna a causa de las lágrimas derramadas en ellas.

"Me gustaría poder hablar de esto con alguien. Es posible que los demás me vean frío o incluso superficial, pero tengo sentimientos, al igual que todos ellos, sólo que no puedo expresarlos. Aunque me cueste admitirlo… los quiero, no se que haría sin ellos. Quizás el peliverde… ¡NO! ¡ÉL NO! ¡No puedo ver su maldita cara delante de mí! Su arrogancia, su manera de expresarse… hasta su forma de luchar… todo en él me recuerda a Ylian y no soy capaz de convivir con ello. ¡Tengo que aprender a superarlo, él ya no está aquí, tengo que darme cuenta!

Nami, ella sí me entendería. Aunque no puedo evitar que se me vaya el cerebro cuando la tengo delante, es tan guapa… Pero necesito hablar con alguien, debo superar esto para poder mostrarme sinceramente a los demás, tal y como soy… Qué fácil parece al decirlo… Ylian, te echo tanto de menos… Y todo por mi culpa…."

Pero un rumor de pasos interrumpió las cavilaciones del joven. Nami aparecido en cubierta con aire somnoliento. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Sanji fijó la vista en el suelo, consciente de sus ojos rojos e hinchados, y de sus mejillas empapadas en lágrimas.

"Que raro, ¡me acaba de ver y ni se ha inmutado! Me extraña que no se haya puesto a babear, como de costumbre"

-¡Eh, Sanji! ¿Pasa algo?

El cocinero alzó la cabeza, clavó sus ojos en los de ella y sin mediar palabra se levantó y se dirigió a su camarote.

Algo raro pasó en ese momento. No se conocían tanto mutuamente, pero esa mirada fue suficiente para comprenderse el uno al otro. "este chico oculta algo. Su mirada… tiene sentimientos mucho más profundos de lo que parece a simple vista. Tras esa máscara de duro se esconde un niño con muchos problemas.

Por unos instantes, la pelirroja se quedó allí parada. En la fugaz mirada de Sanji había visto sus lágrimas, sus ojos hinchados, su muda llamada. Pero ahora el chico se había metido en su camarote, como si en realidad no quisiera hablar. Dubitativa, se atrevió a poner la mano en el picaporte y entrar.

- ¿Sanji? –susurró, buscándolo con la vista por la habitación, donde los otros cuatro chicos dormían, ajenos a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Al fin lo vio, sentado en un rincón, con las piernas dobladas contra su cuerpo y como de costumbre, fumando, mientras escondía sus lágrimas bajo el flequillo.

Se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

- No hace falta que te escondas.

- No me estoy escondiendo –replicó Sanji. Su mirada pareció cambiar de rumbo, y Nami, siguiéndola, vio que se dirigía a Zoro.

"Pero ahora que le pasa… ¿Por qué mira a Zoro?" La pelirroja no entendía nada. La única opción que le quedaba era intentar convencer a Sanji de que se lo contara. Primero porque no quería ver triste a su amigo, y segundo porque ya no iba a aguantar más la curiosidad de saber que podía ser lo que había echo llorar al cocinero, siempre tan duro y poco dado a sensiblerías.

- ¿Sabes qué, Sanji? Yo voy a ir a tomar un poco el aire. Hoy no me siento muy bien… Y la brisa del mar siempre anima. ¿Vienes?

Pudo ver como Sanji dudaba, pero tal y como ella había previsto, no podía hacer otra cosa que ir. Si no lo hubiera hecho, eso de que no le pasaba nada sería increíble, porque un Sanji normal saltaría ante la idea de pasar un rato a solas con ella mirando las olas.

Así pues, se levantó y la siguió, aunque mostrándose tan indiferente que Nami se preguntó una vez más que cosas horribles estarían dando vueltas por su cabeza. En cuanto hubieron pasado dos o tres minutos apoyados en la proa del barco, disfrutando del mar en silencio, rodeados de figuras imprecisas de humo que se extinguían brillantes bajo la luna, Nami decidió que podía volver a intentar averiguar algo.

- Sanji, ¿Por qué te levantaste? –preguntó Nami, mirando todavía las olas e intentando sonar como si simplemente quisiera mantener una conversación informal.

- No tenía sueño –le respondió la voz de él, mucho más baja y grave que de costumbre.

- Ya… -Nami no sabía que decir para sonsacárselo. Empezaba a enfadarse.

"Está claro que haciéndole un interrogatorio no voy a conseguir nada… Necesita saber que tiene toda mi confianza, y eso lo verá si demuestro que yo también confío en él… espero que no me cueste demasiado caro…"

- Así que tú tampoco consigues dormirte…

Sanji no contestó, limitándose a expulsar una bocanada de humo que ascendía lentamente al cielo.

- Cuando yo no logro dormirme lo que hago es salir aquí a fuera y aclarar mis ideas.

- Ahm… -El cocinero parecía poco dispuesto a hablar.  
- Siempre es mejor eso que estar dando vueltas en la cama pensando en él… esto… no, quiero decir… que el aire fresco de fuera siempre sienta bien, ¿no?

"Vaya, creo que me he ido un poco de la lengua… a ver como lo arreglo ahora"

Sanji levantó la vista hacia la pelirroja, con aire inquisitivo. Parecía haberse calmado, y ya casi no quedaban señales de que había estado llorando.

- La verdad es que me gusta mucho sentarme en… la cabeza de carnero… es un lugar que me tranquiliza.

Viendo que ya no había forma de arreglar su metedura de pata, Nami decidió sincerarse… sutilmente.

- ¿En la cabeza de carnero? Ese es…

-Sí, el sitio de Luffy –admitió ella con cierto rubor en las mejillas.

En ese instante Sanji comprendió que tenía toda la confianza de su compañera, después de todo… Si no, no le habría "desvelado" sus sentimientos hacia Luffy, por muy disimuladamente que lo hubiera expresado.

- Sanji… ¿Qué sucede? –La voz de Nami en ese momento expresaba todo su cariño hacia el muchacho. Esteba llena de comprensión.

- Yo… -Contrariamente a su propia voluntad, Sanji comenzó a relatar su historia, sin saber exactamente por que. En el fondo se identificaba con la pelirroja, aunque desde el principio había tenido claro que no quería contarle nada… De todas formas, aunque quisiera negarlo, necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, su una vez por todas. Ya llevaba demasiado tiempo guardándoselo para sí.

Una vez hubo terminado, unos instantes de silencio sucedieron al relato.

"Vaya, así que era eso… por esa razón está siempre peleándose con Zoro, por eso a veces se muestra tan distante del resto de la tripulación…"

Nami se sentía mal por su amigo. En cierta forma comprendía su problema, era parecido al que ella misma había sufrido. Además, había confiado en ella, y ahora lo lógico era que ella lo ayudara, le explicara que estaba equivocado. Era algo que Nami veía claramente, un fallo en cómo enfocaba Sanji el problema, centrándose en recordar y hacer algo en memoria de su hermano. Decidió explicarle lo que ella pensaba.

- Sanji… No es cuestión de mostrarse duro, de ser distante. Es saber afrontar el pasado, aceptar que tuviste una vida difícil que ahora ya quedó atrás. Es saber seguir adelante sin atormentarse, ¿entiendes? Si logras afrontar lo que pasó y aceptarlo, si logras superarlo igual que superaste toda tu otra historia, entonces serás de verdad más maduro y más fuerte. No eres el único del barco que ha tenido una mala infancia.

A esto siguió un relato del pasado de Nami contado por ella misma con total sinceridad. Sanji era la primera persona que lo escuchaba de sus labios, después de su hermana. En el fondo ella también tenía su corazoncito…

Con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, Nami se quedó mirando fijamente a su amigo, como esperando a que dijera algo. Tímidamente, alzó la mirada, que había bajado para parar de llorar. Esperaba que Sanji dijera algo, pero él no lo hizo. Simplemente le dio otra calada a su cigarro, dejando que el humo volase libremente en figuras amorfas y caprichosas. Parecía pensar acerca de todo lo que acababa de oír de labios de su amiga.

Nami se acercó de repente a él, en un movimiento silencioso y juguetón, y le arrancó el pitillo con la decisión y destreza que da la práctica.

- Anda, tonto, mírame y sonríe, quiero verte sonreír de verdad.- le pidió, o más bien ordenó, contemplándolo con una linda sonrisa y ojos brillantes. Incapaz de negarle ese pequeño favor, y en realidad ya mucho más alegre y liberado, los labios de Sanji se curvaron hacia arriba, su mirada se volvió feliz y la tristeza verdaderamente pareció quedar en el olvido, allá arriba con las ya desaparecidas figuritas.

Los dos habían cambiado esa noche, los dos se sentían diferentes. Y aunque posiblemente las cosas seguirían igual a ojos de todos, ellos sabían que no sería tan así. Nami se dijo a sí misma que sería menos brusca con Sanji, y él se dijo que la pelirroja era verdaderamente una amiga. Y así, mientras Nami consiguió probarse a sí misma que todo estaba superado, Sanji consiguió lo que necesitaba: la confianza para madurar y crecer, para ser él mismo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OLAAAA! WOJOJO POR FIN CONSEGUI SUBIR ALGO DECENTE! COMO VEIS, SEGUI UN POCO EL CAPI Y CN AYUDA DE MARIE EDITAMOS ALGUNAS COSAS, A LO MEJOR SIGO, A L MEJOR NO, DEPENDE DE CÓMO ME DE

"eoooo Mi hereeee " Halane da saltitos intentando llamar la atención de Saraigle " Que yo te he ayudado con la segunda parteeee"

YA I SI NO FUERA POR TI ME QUEDARI UNA MIERDA D FIC... EN FIN ESO Q GRACIAS I Q PORFA DEJAD REVIEWS Q M HACE MUXA ILUUU!

Bueno, ya estams cn el cmplejo d inferioridad Cúrrate la NA, que soms dos para sólo una  
Halane llama a saigleri, k lleva 2 min sin ctxtr, pnsndo k dcir probablemnt+

NO NO NO NO NO ESTABA PEGANDO NUESTRAS PARANOIAS

QUE ASI QUEDA ENTRETENIDO

por cierto... yo también quiero muchas reviews, poque el único fic que escribí sobre Sanji tiene sólo dos TT-TT ni sikiera tú me dejaste review!

EEEH… ESTO…CAMBIANDO DE TEMA… BUEEENO, VAAALE, YA TE DEJO UUUNA…

bueno, cortamos ya la paranoia, no? que tenemos que comer, que ya está la zampa! Ya podíamos tener a un sanji cocinando babas y a ser posible a zoro y luffy comiendo por la zona muchas babasss hala, que se me pira again

AI MI MADRE… BUENO POS ESO! YA Q NOSOTRAS NOS HEMOS CURRADO EL N.A, VOSOTROS A CURRAROS LS MILES DE REVIEWS Q NOS VAIS A DEJAAAR!


End file.
